Washing the dishes
by Phishy Chan
Summary: Sanji asks Zoro to wash the dishes. Its a rather cheesy andor stupid one shot ZoroxSanji fic... because it was about time I wrote one....


Dishes  
  
By Phishy chan

Pairing: Z/S. Bout time I wrote one..

Summary: Sanji asks Zoro to help him with the dishes...

Disclaimer: Sanji is mine. .....I'M SORRY, I LIEEEE! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! -sobs hysterically- They all belong to Eiichiro Oda, genius creator of One Piece. I don't own One Piece, either! -sobs hysterically again-  
------------------------  
  
Sanji walked into the kitchen, where stacks of dirty dishes from the crew's last meal sat, almost expectantly, waiting to be washed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood there, thinking of how much a chore it would be, when he would much rather be making a wonderful new dessert for Nami-san and Nico-chan to try. He turned on his heel and left the kitchen, and started looking around for someone to help him with the dishes. He speculated on who would be "available."   
  
Luffy was definitely out of question. As much of a chore it may have been, washing the dishes was a necessity, and he didn't want to have his dishes broken while they were being cleaned. Nami-san and Nico-chan were also out of question. What kind of gentleman would he be if he asked women to help him with the dishes? He wasn't sure about Chopper... Washing dishes with hooves would probably prove to be somewhat difficult. So he marked it down to Usopp and Zoro.   
  
He searched around the ship for Usopp, and easily found him on the deck, working on some amazingly complex, but possibly useless, new invention for his artillery. Sanji opened his mouth to ask the sharpshooter to help him with the dishes, but Usopp stopped him by raising a hand.   
  
"Not now! I'm really busy, this could be a breakthrough! Go ask Zoro, he's not doing anything..."  
  
The chef huffed and turned on his heel, and began his search for the swordsman. He found Zoro snoring loudly on the bench next to Nami-san's tangerines. He squatted down and poked the swordsman in the head with his index finger.  
  
"Oi, Shithead. Help me with the dishes."  
  
As was expected, the swordsman replied with a loud snore. Sanji sighed exasperatedly. He got up and lightly kicked the swordsman in the head.   
  
"Hey, hey. Help me with the dishes."  
  
Zoro turned in his sleep. Sanji walked around the bench, where he could see Zoro's face, and deftly kicked the swordsman off his bench. As soon as Zoro hit the floor, he scrambled up and reflexively grabbed the hilt of one of his swords. Zoro looked up and snorted.  
  
"Oh...Its just you..."  
  
Sanji stared back down at him lazily and dusted some of the ash off of his cigarette. For the third time, he asked Zoro the same question.  
  
"Hey, you're not doing anything, right? Help me with the dishes."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, the cook headed back down the stairs to the kitchen. Zoro was about to protest, but by the way Sanji left him, "no" was obviously not an answer. Zoro sighed and scratched the back of his head and followed Sanji downstairs.   
  
Once he entered the kitchen, Sanji handed him a washcloth.   
  
"Here, you dry the dishes, while I soap and rinse them. Then stack them on the side. Or is that too much for you?"  
  
The cook smirked. Zoro replied by growling and deftly snatched the dish Sanji had already washed. He dried the dish roughly, and carelessly tossed it onto the side. Sanji twitched a little as the plate clattered on the counter until it settled. He breathed out slowly, to calm his irritation. This time, Zoro smirked at the cook. The two washed the dishes in stony silence. After around fifteen minutes, most all of the dishes were done. Sanji soaped and rinsed the last dish and handed it to Zoro. Unfortunately, a little soap on the dish caused Zoro's fingers to slip, also causing the plate to fall to the floor, where it crashed and broke. Sanji snarled and aimed a kick at Zoro's head.   
  
"You idiot! Why'd you have to waste a perfectly good dish?! You're like Luffy!"  
  
Zoro blocked the kick with two of his unsheathed swords and retaliated.  
  
"MY fault?! You didn't rinse it enough, pansy chef!"  
  
"Shut up! Its never my fault, I'm better than you are! Its your fault you can't hold a damn dish!"  
  
"Better than me? Don't be more than an idiot than you already are, Mr. Princess!"  
  
Verbal and physical blows were exchanged over and over. As Sanji lashed out with his legs, Zoro deflected the blows with his swords. The squabble continued for a while, as most of them tend to do. As Sanji lowered his leg to get ready to lash out again, Zoro seized the chance and went out for the offensive. He lashed out with one of his swords, knocking the cook backwards, where he fell. And by TOTAL COINCIDENCE, Sanji's leg HAPPENED to be behind Zoro's leg. As he fell, he tripped the swordsman. There was a terrific crash, and the green-haired ex-bounty hunter landed on top of the blonde cook.   
  
There was quite the awkward silence. Sanji noticed that Zoro's arms were on either side of him, holding the swordsman up. Sanji himself was sprawled on the ground, arms draped over some of the fallen crates. Sanji also noticed that Zoro was blushing. Seeing Zoro blush, the chef started smirk/giggle softly. That soft smirking/giggling broke out into guffaws, which broke out into an outright hurricane of laughter. ...For an odd and unknown reason. Zoro blushed harder and tried to get the idiot cook to shut up, but to no avail. Sanji was dying of laughter now. Zoro looked around nervously and did the only thing that came to mind to shut the cook up. (A/N: BWAHA! Shows what kind of pervy swordsman he is after all!) The swordsman leaned down and blocked Sanji's mouth with his own. As would be expected, the cook was quieted instantly, eyes wide in surprise. And for another STRANGE, STRAAANGE reason, the space he was in became uncomfortably hot. Sanji pulled away and coughed. Not to be rude, or anything... But he was running out of air. The cook turned his blonde head to the side and tugged at his collar to loosen it a bit. He felt Zoro put his hand under his chin. The cook looked at the swordsman with the same surprised eyes as before. Had this been a scene in a very average anime, there would be pink soap bubbles and sparkles in the background as the two pirates looked passionat.. okay, we'll stop.  
  
Zoro gave Sanji another kiss, this time with OHHH MYYYY!! With some tongue. Sanji's cheeks burned hotly. Zoro let go and gave the chef a funny look, half embarassed and half... Well, no, he just looked embarassed. The swordsman jammed his hands in his pockets and trudged out of the kitchen. The chef watched him leave, still red from the kiss. He turned around and picked up the broken dish pieces. Then he noticed something....  
  
"Oi, ZORO YOU SHITHEAD! You didn't even dry these all the wa...What?! HEY! HEY GET BACK HERE, SHITHEAD!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Nami watched the love cook send a volley of flying kicks at Zoro's head, while the swordsman deflected and slashed with his swords. She laughed as she wrote in her journal.  
  
"Day 3: First kiss. Things get interesting, but they're still bickering like an old married couple"


End file.
